


I Didn't Know You Could Sing?

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Originally a tumblr prompt fill for the lovely westofmoon that became a two parter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westofmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/gifts).

The sight of their hotel was so glorious after a long day that Aelin thought she was going to cry. Of course by the end of this assignment she would be thoroughly sick of it, but right now, it looked like heaven. She threw herself on the bed with extra dramatics, just to annoy Rowan.

“Ohhh” she groaned as she kicked off her shoes and burying herself in the pillows. “I swear I have never been so comfortable in my life.”

Rowan snorted. “Sure. You’ll be singing a different tune after sleeping on these beds for the next month. I don’t know why the agency can’t put us up in better hotels.”

“Probably because they don’t give a shit about their agents.”

Rowan gave a noncommittal grunt and sat down on the other bed. He loosened his tie and grabbed the menu for the restaurant downstairs. “Well, at least the food looks decent this time. I’m going to head down and get something. You coming?”

Aelin shook her head. “No, I need to shower. I want to wash the smell of travel off of me. I’ll order something up afterwards and eat while I look over the briefing.”

Rowan nodded and Aelin watched him leave, appreciating his muscular back. She slumped back down on the bed and sighed. Oh, she was so far gone for her partner. Too bad he was completely oblivious. It was hopeless.

Aelin dragged herself up and began undressing, making good use of the privacy she had for the time being. There would be little of that over the next few weeks.

She hummed a tune as she got the water going. It was one of those catchy 80’s tunes that just got stuck in your head. They reminded her of her father, it had been his favorite kind of music. Aelin found herself switching to the oldies stations whenever she was missing him.

“Don’t, don’t you want me? You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me”

She stepped into the water and began washing herself, the warm water soothing the aches of the day away.

“It’s much too late to find. You think you’ve changed your mind. You’d better change it back or we will both be so”

Aelin laughed at herself as she finished the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a luxurious hotel towel. Lysandra always claimed she could make any song sound broadway and Aelin had to admit she was right.

“Don’t you want me, baby? Don’t you want me? Ohhhhh”

When Aelin exited the bathroom, she stopped dead. There standing in the middle of the room was Rowan.

“Uh, hi?”

“Oh, uh. I forgot my wallet.”

“You could’ve just charged it to the room.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

Rowan wouldn’t meet her eye. He was staring determinedly at the floor, his skin had a delicious flush to it. Aelin had never seen the stone faced Rowan Whitethorn so off kilter. He mumbled something to the floor that Aelin didn’t catch.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Rowan finally looked up at her and swallowed. “You’re , uhhh, good.”

“Thanks…so, I need to change…”

Rowan flushed even deeper. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll just go.” He grabbed his wallet and nearly tripped over himself to get out of the room.

Aelin bit her lip to keep her laughter in. So maybe things weren’t totally hopeless with Rowan.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name, And it feels like home”_

Rowan groaned and rubbed his neck. It was like she was trying to drive him insane. Ever since that awkward encounter a couple of weeks ago, things between them had been different.

The boundary lines between them had always been blurred, but now it was like they were nonexistent. She always seemed to be touching him or in some state of undress…the number of times he had walked in on her in her slinky gym clothes…well, Rowan had a lot of cold showers.

The worst was the signing. Aelin was good. Her voice was stunning. It was silky smooth and sensual. Every time she sang, he wanted to kiss her senseless. He even heard her voice in his dreams.

And her song choices were not helping. Today it was Madonna.

_“When you call my name it’s like a little prayer_

_I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I’ll take you there”_

An image of Aelin in front of him on her knees flashed through his mind. Rowan hit his head on the table repeatedly. He cursed himself. She was his partner, there were boundaries. She was off limits, no matter how badly he wanted to silence that wicked mouth of hers with a kiss.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah,” Rowan grunted.

“You look like you need sleep. We should go to bed.”

It was the emphasis on “we” that had him suspicious. He glanced at Aelin and sat up so quickly he banged his knee.

She was leaning against the wall behind him it what very loosely could be described as a nightgown. Shimmering gold satin clung to her every curve leaving nothing to the imagination. She smirked at him like a black widow staring down her prey.

“You ok there, Whitethorn?” Aelin crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed. His bed.

Rowan’s already tenuous control snapped.

He stood and crossed to where Aelin was, leaned over her and bracketed her body with his hands. “What are you playing at Galathynius?”

Aelin looked him straight in the eyes. “You know what, Rowan.”

The smell of her, being this close was intoxicating. Rowan couldn’t keep still any longer. He reached down and ghosted a kiss across the smooth skin of her neck. A soft moan escaped Aelin’s lips and Rowan knew he was gone.

“Tell me to stop now, Aelin,” he whispered against her throat, “because I won’t be able to later.”

“I don’t intend to stop Rowan.”


End file.
